Loretta :: Kurt's Story
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: Loretta Series. Burt and Elizabeth are taken by Loretta to see Kurt's future. (There is also a version for Blaine already written)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Glee_

 **Kurt's Story**

Elizabeth and Burt smiled at one another as they watched their week old son finally, finally fall asleep.

"I wonder what his future is like? Will he be handsome, will he be brave, will he be a ladies man?" Elizabeth looked down at her son and smiled.

"Will he always love us or will he grow to resent us?" asked Burt.

"I believe I can answer that question" said a girls voice behind them and the new parents turned - ready to defend their son from home intruders.

They didn't expect to see a teenager standing there in her school uniform.

"What do you mean you can answer that question?" asked Elizabeth as she steered the girl out of her babies room and Burt followed her.

"I can show you your future, if you like" said the girl, "my name is Loretta and I can take you to see what your son's future is like. If you want."

Elizabeth and Burt shared a look but before they could deny their offer, Loretta had grabbed them. Elizabeth was going to die in eight years and Loretta needed to let her know that her baby was going to be alright.

Burt ripped his arms from Loretta as soon as his sight went back to normal. He looked around himself and saw that he was standing in a really nice flat.

"Where are we?" asked Elizabeth, slowly stepping from Loretta and looking around.

There was the sound of a key scraping in the door and the couple looked at each.

"Don't worry, they can't see you" said Loretta just as the door opened and a six year old girl came running in. She froze as her son walked in. She could tell it was her son because he looked just like her.

"Yeah Dad, Elizabeth is happy, she's healthy and she can't wait to talk to you on Skype tonight" said Kurt down the floor as he dumped his bag onto the table.

"Skype?" asked Burt. Loretta just shook her head. Burt then noticed that Kurt had left the front door wide open.

"Doesn't he know how dangerous that could be?" he asked himself just as a man walked.

"Yes Cooper, we have the spare room ready for your arrival next week" said the man just as he wrote that down on a small pad of paper which Kurt just gave him.

Kurt smiled at him and said goodbye to his father before hanging. The other man did the same.

"God, I hate my brother sometimes. I swear, sometimes I think he forgets that his mouth can close" said the man and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Oh, Blainey, you love your brother really" smirked Kurt, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine smiled and they leaned towards each other.

"Are you two going to kiss now? Because it's gross" said the little girl and the two men started laughing.

"Yes, we are going to kiss now, just to gross you out" said Kurt and Elizabeth ran from the room screaming. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"You are a cruel man Mr Hummel-Anderson" he smirked.

"And you are the best man ever, Mr Hummel-Anderson" smiled Kurt as they finally touched lips.

Burt and Elizabeth stared at the scene shocked.

"Our son is gay" whispered Burt. He could slowly feel his homophobia disappear. His son was in love, anyone could see that. The love Kurt and this Blaine looked at each was very real and the fact that they were raising a daughter together.

Burt froze. Oh, he was a grandad.

Suddenly, he and his wife found themselves back in Kurt's room - staring at the baby who was hugging a teddy bear to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee._

 **Kurt's Story**

Burt and Kurt are out shopping when they bump into Wes, David and Blaine.

* * *

Burt smiled as his son started to show him various "manly" shirts that he thought his father could pull off. Burt just shook his head at everyone of them. He worked in a garage and he didn't want to ruin any shirts that cost more than ten dollars. Oil was a pain to get out of clothes.

Kurt saw a scarf that he really wanted.

"Dad" he called and Burt made his way over to the scarves gingerly. While the two Hummels were looking at the scarves, two boys ran into Kurt and knocked it off. Burt was about to yell at them when he saw that his son was laughing.

"Wes, David!" Kurt pushed them away and the three boys started to stand up.

"Guys, this is my Dad" Kurt said and the three of them nodded at each.

"Kurt, guess who is being flirted with by girls - and hating every second of it" said Wes just as another boy ran up, saw Kurt and hid behind him. Burt felt his brain freeze .

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning to look at him but Blaine shook his head and ducked down further. Three girls ran past, waving little sheets of paper with their name.

Once the girls were out of sight, Blaine came out of hiding and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi" he said, a little blush on his cheeks.

"Hello" smiled Kurt.

Wes cleared his throat.

"Blaine, maybe you should meet Burt, Kurt's father" said David and Blaine quickly turned to face Burt - who was internally freaking out.

This was Kurt's soulmate. He hoped he wouldn't meet him until he was in his twenties, not sixteen. Blaine Anderson.

The boy who would eventually be the man who marries Kurt, has a child with Kurt. Be his son-in-law.

Blaine smiled at him and Burt nodded to him. Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Would you and your father like to join us for lunch?" Blaine asked him. Kurt looked at his father, who nodded. Kurt nodded to Blaine, who grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the food court.

Wes and David leaned toward Burt.

"Would you like to place a bet on Klaine?" asked Wes.

"Klaine?" asked Burt.

"Yeah, Kurt and Blaine - that's their couple name. Everyone in Dalton has placed a bet" said David.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Burt, reaching for his wallet.


End file.
